Contest Results!
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Yes! The four competitors can see which one of them won! So read and find out the winner!


**CONTEST RESULTS!**

**Okay! So… my competitors! My peeps that partook to challenge of writing the Halloween contest! Let's see the results!**

**For one: I want to thank all four of you that wanted to participate. There were two that dropped out, unfortunately, but nonetheless I'll give them thanks later… And this will not be like SilverPedals1402 suspenseful result claim… She killed me at the end when she said… "Find out on the next CHAPTER!" May I say I wanted to hurl myself at her? **

**So… Here it comes… The moment of truth! But first… A little bit of an analysis of each story!**

**1****st****- JesusFreak93****: I want to thank you for being the person who was before the deadline! Haha! And I want to thank you for writing the story too! **

** So for those who don't know… JesusFreak93's story was called Halloween Night… (The link: s/9810110/1/Halloween-Night) It was a short sweet story about Pepper and Tony going into a Haunted House! **

** Your story was very unique! The coutume ideas were cute too! I really liked how you also included Rhodey and Annie, because I think they deserve some romantic bit you know? Only thing: I wish you added some more Pepperony! Some more to add to the intensity you know? But I still loved your entry! **

**2****nd****- 3mee: ****Her story was The Freaking Halloween Kiss! (The link: s/9811870/1/The-Freaking-Halloween-Kiss) Now this story was definitely romantic and very nicely placed out! I loved the detail and plot that you wrote the story in! It was a good length most definitely, and I loved the detail of the costumes you included! And HOLY COWS! This was the creepiness I was looking for! I was actually sitting there with my heart pounding! I loved the suspense! I LOVED IT! The romance was iffy, but the Halloween theme was DEFINITELY in there! And of course… Rhodey! He is a noob! And yes! Your story was plenty long! Thanks for writing!**

**3****rd****- SilverPedals1402:**** Okay… SO… You… She wrote Trading Sweets (The link: s/9813510/1/Trading-Sweets). This was a beautifully written story! There was the romance I wanted, some of the Halloween theme too! There was plenty of description giving me the idea of the plot! It was a cute story… a very… VERY… CUTE STORY. And duh… Rhodey… he probably knew what was happening! **** The costume idea was FABULOUS, I actually laughed out when I read that. But… The Pepperony… Oh my god(s)… the description… god(s) I got the feels or whatever! That was like… romance 101 right there! AGH! Okay, I'm alright…. **

**4****th****- imaAvenger: **** Yours was definitely creepy! Her story was Halloween Scare (The link: s/9813669/1/Halloween-Scare). Yes! This was the creepiness that I loved! I was also super freaked out during most of the scenes with the creepy Reapers! But I didn't even know until you mentioned Rhdoey! I honestly thought they were creepy dudes trying to kill them! I loved your entry! I LOVED IT! And hey… it doesn't matter who wins! **** I'm just glad you had a fun time writing it! **

** Only thing: Not enough Pepperony**** But that's totally okay… creepiness is Halloween, and you grabbed that concept beautifully!**

**SO! My fellow writers and readers! I want to thank you guys for participating! And before we get into the winners let me thank the two who had dropped out! My dear friend: xXSimplySunshineXx… I really wished you would participate! It doesn't matter how bad you think you wrote it… I would've loved it if you participated! But that's okay! I look forward to PMing you later!**

**And Slobberyblobber: I really wish you published yours! You just had to ask me how to publish! I would've helped! But… That's okay! **

**SO… Now! THE WINNER! THE PERSON WHO DID THE BEST HALLOWEEN/PEPPERONY! **

**Is…**

**The very person…**

**Who many many many… people follow….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SILVERPEDALS1402!**

**And like every other contest: I totally excluded the fact that many of you guys are my friends…. I took this in reality and judged it fairly! I wouldn't of written those little analysises! So this was totally judged without a hint of bias…. You all of fabulous writers! ALL OF YOU… Don't let anyone say otherwise! Continue writing for the world of Fanfiction and let many many others read and follow your stories!**

**But… SilverPedals1402… congrats! **

**Any other readers: Please read these awesome writer's stories! They are ALL amazing! Please do! **

**So happy LATE Halloween! Congrats SilverPedals1402 and great job all the participants! Looking forward for more upcoming stories!**


End file.
